A Change of Being
by Hope Thorn
Summary: Rose Thorne was born a human. But Kaneki saved her from a ghoul attack. since then they have been inseparable. Rose is falling for him though. and she doesnt know how to tell him. when Touka decides she suddenly wants him, will Rose finally admit her feelings? or will she hide them? (rose thorne is seen in cover image)
1. Author's Note

I'm writing a new story please feel free to dm me if you'd like to co-write something with me or if you think this could be better.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Rose

 _I'm in a dark alley. My mom's sick. I need to get her medicine. The Hospital! I'm almost there! Sobs greet my ears._ _ **What is that noise?**_ _I think. I stop and look around. There's a small girl! She's all alone and she's crying. "_ _ **Little Girl? What's wrong?**_ " _I ask. The Little Girl just continues crying. I walk up to her. "_ _ **Little One, Are you okay? Can i help you with anything?**_ "

 _I ask, reaching out and touching her shoulder. She looks up at me._

" _ **Yes. You Can."**_ _she says. I smile._

" _ **Alright. How?**_ "

" _ **By feeding me**_ " _She says. Her eyes turn black with red pupils and she lunges at me. I scream and dodge. All of a sudden three more people appear._

" _ **Looks like Iris found dinner**_ " _one of them says. I scream again as they all lunge~_

"Rose! Rose, babygirl, wake up. Wake up. It's just a nightmare. You're alright. You're safe." Kanei says, shaking me gently awake. He pulls me into his arms and strokes down my spine. "You're okay. I'm here. As always" I cling to him.

"Tell me what happened next." I gasp.

"Well, I saw them about to attack you and thought 'i can't let her die'. So i attacked the other Ghouls but by the time I was done, you were almost dead. So i made you like me. And you haven't left me, or tried to leave. And that is amazing to me. I would've thought you'd have left by now."

"Nope! She'll never leave you." Touka says, walking in. I pull away from Kaneki and realize that he's not wearing a shirt. I turn blood red. Kaneki chuckles and ruffles my hair as he gets up.

"Good I'd hate it if she did. She brightens up my days." Kaneki murmurs, too low for Touka to hear and low enough for me to know that i wasn't supposed to hear that either.


	3. Author's Note again

from noe on y'all im not gonna update a story unless i know there's someone reading it. i mean no offense. but in order for me to update there's gotta be at least one review. im sorry y'all.


	4. Chapter 2

I'm standing at the coffee maker watching Touka shamelessly flirt with Kaneki. And i can't do anything but watch. Hide places a hand on mine. I turn to him and smile. "Yes?" i say, looking at him.

"Rose… i like you and i wonder… would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asks. His cheeks are bright red and he sounds shy. I open my mouth to answer but Kaneki appears behind me and wraps an arm around my waist. His lips touch my neck and i gasp softly. "Oh… nevermind. I'm sorry i didnt know you and Kaneki were together." he leaves still mumbling "sorry". Kaneki pulls away.

"Why would you do that!?" i snap, turning on him. Kaneki's eyes widen. "I can handle myself! I don't need your help! Go back to Touka!"

"Rosie, i don't want Touka. I don't. And i never will. But were you gonna say yes to him?"

"No. but i wasn't gonna do that. Who do you think you are!? You're not my boyfriend! You have no right to act like you are!" i shout. Kaneki slams his hands down on either side of me, caging me in. He leans into my face.

"You're right. I'm not your boyfriend. But that doesnt mean i can just stand by and watch someone flirt with you. I can't. That's not the kind of boy i am. And if you'd rather i stand back and let it happen, then you need to move out of my room. Because as long as you are living with me you are MINE. and i do not share. I refuse to."

"I am not yours. I never have been. Go back to Touka. I hear she likes you." I snarl, flipping my flaming red hair over my shoulder. Kaneki's eyes widen.

"My,my,my. Are you… jealous? Is that what's going on? You being jealous because she flirting with me?"

"So you knew. You knew she was flirting and you didnt stop her."

"Why should i? It's not like you like me… is it?" he retorts. I shut up, my cheeks flaming red. I do like you. And i thought you'd know that because you know me better than i know myself.

He sighs and walks away. I go to mine an Kaneki's room as tears leave burning trails down my cheeks.

* * *

 **how was that for an update? any good? please leave a review if you guys want me to continue updating this story. thank you guys. it truly means a lot to me. bye, my lovelies**


	5. Chapter 3

I'm on the roof watching the sunset when Touka comes up. I pay her no attention. "Oh, _hey,_ Rose, I didn't know you'd be up here." Touka says. A guy comes up behind her and starts kissing down her neck. I gasp. The guy looks at me and pulls away from Touka. My crimson eyes narrow.

"You are just using Kaneki, aren't you? You don't care about him. You don't love him. You just want the satisfaction of having him wrapped around your finger." I say, realization dawning. She opens her mouth and closes it again. Then her eyes narrow.

"What about you? You don't want him either." She snarls.

"Yes I do. I'm just scared. I don't want to screw our relationship up. And that's what'll happen if I attempt to make more happen." I snap. She looks at me in shock.

"But you never replied to Kaneki when he asked." Touka sounds confused. I sigh and wrap my arms around myself.

"Because how do you tell the person who saved you that you're in love with them when you know they don't feel the same and that even if they did you're too screwed up to make it work?" I say. She falls heavily into a chair.

"If I had known I would never have attempted to get him. And I wouldn't have came up onto the roof with someone else the day after getting together with Kaneki." The purple haired girl looks at me sadly. I glare at her.

"So you are not only, up here with someone else, but you're also cheating on Kaneki? Are you really that pathetic? God. I should go tell Kaneki." I make a move to get 's eyes widen. I stop as another thought takes hold."But he'd never believe me. Not right after he accused me of being jealous. He'd assume I was lying. So I can't. Just… please stop. If he's with you, it's because he wants you. He wants to be with you. Don't hurt him this way." I stand up and go inside. Kaneki's standing right inside and the look on his face shows that he heard every word that was said and saw everything. "Kaneki, say something." I mutter. He smiles faintly.

"Me and her aren't together. It was a ruse to get you upset. And it worked. Her going up there with another guy was planned but you weren't supposed to be there. I was supposed to walk up, find them, get pissed, break things off, and then go find you. But it worked out better than I'd hoped. I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't know another way. Can you forgive me?" Kaneki reaches out and slides his fingers through mine. I step closer to him.

"You lied to me. Kaneki, you lied to me and you expect me to just…. accept it?"

"No. I just-"

"Kaneki, it's alright. You were forgiven the moment you spoke my name again. It's been hell listening to the silence between us." I murmur. He releases my hand, tangles his fingers into my hair, and pulls my lips to his. I freeze. After a second I kiss him back. My arms wrap around his neck and my body automatically presses closer to him. My whole body tingles with the feel of his lips on mine. When he pulls away, I'm gasping softly and fisting his shirt in my hands. "Kaneki…" He brushes his thumb across my bottom lip. I softly catch it in my teeth.

"Are you sure you want this?" He murmurs. I release his finger and pull his face back down to mine.

"Completely sure." I press our lips together. He presses me into the wall and fits himself against me. I make a small noise of pleasure in the back of my throat. He lightly nibbles my bottom lip. I open my mouth to him and our tongues battle each other. He wins the fight for dominance and explores every inch of my mouth. He presses his forehead against mine in an effort to pull away. I gasp quietly. "Don't let this be a joke. Please don't let this be some kind of twisted joke,Kaneki." I plead. He pulls me against him.

"It's not, my rose. It's not." I run a hand through his pure white hair. He closes his eyes and leans into my touch. I smile and pull back.

"I have to work. My shift is in ten minutes and I'm not dressed yet." I murmur. He nods and presses a soft kiss to my lips.

"Alright. Want to go somewhere after?" He asks.

"Where?" I ask, pulling my scarlet hair back into a ponytail. Kaneki turns me around and takes my hair down."Kaneki, my hair can't be down!" I protest. He chuckles.

"I'm braiding it. And I don't know yet. But if you say yes I will figure it out." He promises. I laugh.

"Alright. I'll go with you." I say with a grin.

* * *

"The movies." Kaneki offers. I raise an eyebrow.

"What would we see?" He sighs and plays with a lock of my hair. The red contrasts with his pale skin beautifully.

"Good point." He walks away, still thinking about where to go.

* * *

"What about to dinner?" He offers

"We can't eat human food without getting sick." I remind him. He sighs and walks off again.

* * *

"What about to a library?"

"Babe?" I say, pausing from wiping the counter. He looks at me.

"Yeah?" He says.

"Think about where you just said." I say. He turns red. "May I offer an idea?"I say with a chuckle. He nods and traces his fingers over my cheek.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"There's a concert tonight. Why not go see it. It's free admission and there's little shops and booths and games." I murmur, leaning into his hand as he tangles his fingers in my hair.

"What would we do until the concert starts?"

"That's your decision,love." I say with a smirk. He smiles and leans over the counter to kiss me. I smile and kiss him back chastely. He grins as he pulls away.

"How about we walk the the pier and watch the sunset?"

"That'd be amazing."

"After we could kiss for a bit until it's time to go to the concert." He says, he sounds a little uncertain.

"I would love that.i also have a half hour break set up for… right now if you'd like to kiss for a while right now as well?"

"I would love that." He's grinning. I hop over the counter and let him lead me to our room so that our half hour is well spent.


	6. please read

howdy, my angels. im back and im so sorry i was gone for so long. please dm me if any of you want to talk or if you have ideas of how story of mine could be better or if you have any ideas for one of them. i love you all please reply to this if you still read. or pm me?


End file.
